Scars Of Memory
by Scars Of Memory
Summary: my first fic. this was written before the last 3 episodes. please r & r
1. ~Pride And Glory~

_Disclaimer: I don't know anything. All stories are happening at the same time. Note - I didn't watch the last three episodes of the Evangelion series, so obviously I made up some stuff. And when there's text in *asterisks and it's italicizes, the character is thinking _

**_Scars Of Memory_**

****Asuka Langley Soryu fell onto the bed. She had just taken another Sync Ratio test. It was lowering everyday. What was she gonna do? The hero, Shinji, took all her pride and glory away. She was failing as an Eva pilot. She never failed before. Rei II had risked her life for another, for the hero's. Asuka never understood why someone would die for some else. She thought it was stupid. _*I hate everyone.*_

_ [FIGHT!] _Asuka missed another day of school. She was alone at Hikari's house. Hikari had gone to school and her parents were at work. [_R1 + X] _She had entered in a code for a special move to kill the virtual enemy. Her glory, pride, and satisfaction came back to her, but quickly died when she came back to reality to only realize that the enemy was fake. A new round was about to begin. Another chance for victory...or defeat.

An hour later, Hikari came home. "I'm going to visit Toji and his little sister. Do you think she'd like this doll?" Asuka's eyes widened. That looked like the same doll that her mother had. She screamed and hit the doll out of Hikari's possession. Crying, she crouched to the floor while covering her ears. She felt a nudge and another's presence. When she looked up, she saw Rei standing before her. "The last Angel has arrived."

"So why are you telling me!?" Asuka yelled as she stood up.

"We must help Ikari."

"Why!? He's the hero! Why does he need us!?"

"He's alone. He needs our help."

"Asuka," Hikari said, "I think you should do it. It's the last Angel. Don't you want to fight in the last battle?"

Asuka wanted to fight. Especially in the last one. She sighed. If she didn't go, she would still have no pride or glory. But if she did, even if she was a back-up, then she ** might** get a chance to have those feelings back.

"Can you guys handle it?"

Asuka knew Misato was referring to her as she stood beside Rei. She nodded, but wasn't sure if she could.

A few minutes later, Misato gave out the command to launch Units 00 and 02.

_*No surprise*_ Asuka thought as she watched Shinji dodge the Angel. Asuka and Rei began to fight. They thought they had the upper-hand until Unit 01 got stun by one of the Angel's attacks. The girls began to fire their guns.

The 17th Angel charged at them. Explosions went off as Units 00 and 02 crashed down on each other. Asuka waited for her death. She kept her eyes open; she wasn't going to die like a coward.

_*Here it comes*_ she thought as the Angel was about to attack. Then Shinji and his Eva came out of nowhere. Unit 01 knocked the enemy far away. And something unexpected happened....the Eva had self-destructed.

Asuka fell onto the bed. Shinji had died, to save her, Rei, and the entire world. He risked his life for others, only now, Asuka understood why.

_Note: If you don't get this ending, reread the first paragraph._


	2. ~Third One's The Charm~

_Disclaimer: I don't know anything. All stories are happening at the same time. Note - I didn't watch the last three episodes of the Evangelion series, so obviously I made up some stuff. And when there's text in *asterisks and it's italicizes, the character is thinking _

**_Scars Of Memory_**

Rei Ayanami put Commander Ikari's glasses down. Another failed attempt to break them. She was the third one. There was only one Angel left. The last clone had sacrificed herself for Ikari. Rei remembered everything that happened when she was II, expect for the last minutes of that life. but what would happen after the defeat of the 17th Angel? Where would she go? What would she do? Would she be rid of? She began to replace the old bandages. As she did, she felt a teardrop fall on her hand.*_Why am I crying?*_

"Ms. Ayanami, glad you're back." the teacher welcomed. Rei did nothing but look at Ikari. He seemed trouble, as always. Perhaps he was thinking about the last Angel too. She looked at her bandages. There was a new Eva Unit 00. So perhaps, she would fight with him, and maybe Asuka. The bell rung. Time to go to NERV. The Angel might show soon. Another chance to die.

"Hi Rei! Early as usual, huh?" Misato greeted as she passed by. Rei walked down the hall, steps closer to the Commander's room. She saw Commander Ikari step out.

"Hello Rei. Where are you heading?"

"To get a drink."

"Oh? I'm going there myself."

Fuyutsuki walked into the room where Ikari and Rei were sitting down with drinks. "The last Angel has arrived."

"Send out Unit 01."

"Already done."

"Rei, go find Asuka and bring her here." Ikari ordered.

"Yes sir." Rei walked out of the room, in search to find the Second Child.

She looked down. Asuka was crouched to the floor with her ears covered and crying. Hikari gently nudged Asuka, who looked up and heard, "The last Angel has arrived."

Although it took while, Asuka was convinced to go. Rei and Asuka arrived at NERV Headquarters. She looked up at the commander while Misato questioned them if they were ready.

"Launch Units 00 and 02!"

The Angel was more difficult than others. Maybe she would have to sacrifice herself again. Shinji was getting hurt. She pulled out the Pallet Rifle and fired. There was little effect. The Angel striked, making her crash onto Asuka.

*_Another chance to die...again...*_ This time, she won't be coming back. This is it. Her final moment in life...

She felt death coming closer, until Unit 01 attacked. She shield herself with her arms as Shinji's Eva self-destructed.

*_Ikari...*_ Rei removed her bandages. Tears fell from her eyes, and she knew the reason why.

_Note: If you don't get this ending, reread the first paragraph._


	3. ~The Hero~

_Disclaimer: I don't know anything. All stories are happening at the same time. Note - I didn't watch the last three episodes of the Evangelion series, so obviously I made up some stuff. And when there's text in *asterisks and it's italicizes, the character is thinking _

**_Scars Of Memory_**

Shinji Ikari looked at his NERV id. [Pilot Unit 01]. Was that his only purpose? He sighed. Everything took another sharp turn, going deeper intot he pits of hell. Was he really a hero? How come everyone relies on him? Asuka ended up in a state where she did nothing anymore, like a human without a soul. Because he had stolen her pride away. Rei. Rei III. Another copy. The last copy. II had risked her life for his. Even though cloned, all Rei's are the same. Then, his father. He felt completely abandoned by him. Hated by him, which he felt the same towards his father too. He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.*_I hate this ceiling.*_

He sat in class. "Ms. Ayanami, glad you're back." the teacher welcomed. There was silence. Asuka's seat has been empty. With Rei's wounds, and Asuka's depression, NERV would put him in the fight against the last Angel. What else could he do? He's alone. All over again.

[PLAY] He was listening to Track 25. He faced himself at the bathroom mirror. When was the last time he smiled? He couldn't remember. He inhaled deeply. Amazing that he looks as same as before becoming a pilot; there's been more stress and less sleep...and less hope for happiness, but he didn't know the meaning of happiness anyways. [FWD] Track 26.

"The last Angel has been found!" Maya announced. Shinji sat in his Eva. He tightly grabbed the handles. *_It's time.*_

"Launch Unit 01!" Misato commanded.

Shinji sprang into action, following all commands being shouted at him. But like the recent Angels, this one was hard to beat. Angels were messengers of God, helpers for humankind, yet these Angels were trying to destroy them.

"It's too strong! Shinji needs back-up!" Misato yelled.

Then she saw Rei and Asuka standing beside her.

"Can you guys handle it?"

"We have no other choice," the commander said, "Send them out."

And they were sent out. Fighting side-by-side with his comrades gave Shinji a comforting feeling. The Angel knocked Unit 00 into 02, causing them to break their weapons as they crash to the ground. Rei and Asuka could only watch helplessly as the Angel prepared to kill them.

But Shinji wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let an Angel hurt them anymore. Not after everything they went through. He wouldn't allow the Angel to hurt his **friends.**

His actions reminded him of the last seconds of Rei II's life. He knocked the Angel a safe distance away from Rei and Asuka, pulled the trigger and self-destructed. But before he died, he smiled.

_Note: If you don't get this ending, reread the third paragraph._

_Note: That's all everyone. Hoped you enjoyed my first fic. Please R&R._

****


End file.
